Alexander
Cyrus Alexander "Alex" Kokinos, '''also known as '''Scar or''' Scarface''' is a Promethean Warrior and member of the divided Worshipper Empire. Forged within the unforgiving ashen wastes of Forinthry, Alexander was born to be a warrior and nothing more. The man beneath the helm is a young man who has seen much more than one his age should ever see. A stoic presence with a hidden passion for both combat and love in itself, Alexander is an unstoppable force in his own right. Currently, he remains within Southern Society, trying his hardest to fit in with all the due turmoil stemming from the divided sides of the Worshipper Empire. A well-spoken, tactful mind with a love of combat, Alexander was one of the most highly sought out people to perform missions during the Empire's final days. Alexander was created and role-played by Matt. History Early Life Born the bastard son of the Promethean-Guard-turned-Exile, Akrenos and the Dionyte, Charmion, Alexander was brought into the middle-tier of Worshipper Society in the Worshipper city of North Chaele. With hair as crimson as blood itself, Alexander was dubbed with the surname/honorary, Kokinos, meaning The Red by his mother and those members of her caste. Raised with a relatively sheltered childhood, Alexander was delighted when he was released at the age of seven to be trained with the rest of the Epimethean recruits. As with almost all those who would go on to continue their training, Alexander's own competitive drive and hunger for knowledge was unmatched by any. Even his peers could not quite understand what drove him. Within the training areas, Alexander always strove to be the best, even killing several other trainees along the way by accident. At one point in his life, as a ten year old, Alexander was left with a knife and in a room with a starved Dragonwolf. After about ten minutes of hearing the Dragonwolf growl, all fell silent. The men opened the doors to find the child sitting on the Dragonwolf's back, the knife in the space just under the thick hide armor of the creature's neck. Impressed, the Overseer saw fit to continue his training, and nothing short of a few years later, Alexander was sent to train with the other Castes. The Devil can cite Scripture Firstly was Alexander's deliverance into the hands of the Religious Caste. At this time in his youth, it was led by the Half-Elf known as the Zealot. In this time, Alexander was taught the basics of the religion by way of the Hadeans. From them he learned what it meant to be a Worshipper, when it was proper to leave an enemy or to strike down a Heraekt. Next he was sent to the Tiresians, those who divine. It was then he learned of those who could see the future as well as learning their respective viewpoints on the Worship of their gods. Lastly with the Religious, Alexander was sent to the Dionytes, to be trained in their arts. Firstly, he learned what they believed and why they did what they did. From then, he was brought on a few missions to hunt down dragons and retrive their hides as well as scouting for Dragon Weapons where they could. After learning how to hunt and take down dragons without too high of difficulty, Alexander moved onto the next Caste, the Military. We must have bloody noses! The Military was truly where Alexander felt most at home. First the young man was sent to train alongside the numerous Aresian forces, learning the ways of team fighting and group fighting as well as learning how to spar individually with the other Aresians of Tio or Au. Alexander even once shamed an Ak'Aresian by himself, leaving many of the Aresians jealous of the Promethean Caste in general. Soon after this, he was sent to the Apollites to learn Archery, and how to hunt people rather than animals, as well as animals. With the lack of supply of wood, Alexander was taught to reserve his arrows and thus learned to reserve his equipment completely. With the Seidonians, Alexander learned the art of pyromancy, and to this day he still utilizes it whenever he needs it in combat. Though he prefers using his strength and his blades in combat, Alexander is proficient enough to burn any he pleases in combat with fire. Last but not least, he was sent to train with the Atinaese, the officers of the Military. These men taught him the overall leadership from the Military's perspective, and taught him a Commanding presence, though they lacked in showing him how to fight in single combat. ...With busy hammers closing rivets After shaming several members of the Military, Alexander was sent to the Labour Caste to learn the trade. As a future Promitarre, Alexander was given the freedom and ability to learn from what trades he could. Trained in the basics of the Art of Smithing, Alexander found himself disliking the simple life of the smith. From Demetreans, he learned of the role of Persae, or slaves... Little did Alexander know that one Persae would be the woman he fell for. From the Hestians, he learned the trade of the repairmen of the Worshippers. Alexander did not prefer this Caste at all, though he did form somewhat of a bond with the Atinaese, Birger, a Dwarf. Birger, also known as Sveur Ten was always somewhat amusing to Alexander, as were certain Demetreans and others. This gallant head of war Lastly, Alexander was sent to the Caste of the Specialists, at the time led by the illustrious Lycan Roach. Under his rule, things were left into turmoil and many people were stabbing the backs of one another. Soon enough, Lycan's most trusted men were found and slain by Alexander's fellow Prometheans, along with Alexander killing a few trainee and Tio'Artemisians throughout the area. Alexander's first encounter with a Cerberite happened in these training days, and it was this day that Alexander used his favored broadsword in combat. After some dodging, finally, Alexander was able to dismount the rider from his mount and then drive his blade into its throat. From this day forth, the Crimson head was finally ready to begin his true training as an Epimethean, under the Promethean Overseers, now at the age of fourteen. Violent delights have violent ends Finally, now at the age which others begin their selection for Castes, where the vast majority of other Epimethean trainees lay dead, Alexander and a handful of others survived. This led them to be placed under the vigilant eye of the Promethean Overseers, most notably at the time of his training were two, Ataleus and Aegus. Following their conscription into the main training, they continued training hard, being sent on dozens of missions to take out warbands, losing even more of their brothers and sisters in the process. Despite all loss, Alexander and his shield-siblings continued to fight, train and strive to be the top of their class. Alexander faired particularly well in his goals, making a man out of him. Although love seemed as something of the past, even alien to them, Alexander fell for another member of the Caste, Vallah, who was soon on her way to the rank of Ak'Promitarre, or Promethean Overseer. Darkness to light Alexander, a standout from his pears, was assigned to the command of the Ak'Promitarre, Ataleus and the Au'Promitarre or Promethean Blade, Hawke, was sent to the farthest reaches away from the Empire, to Morytania. Within Canifis, Alexander was sent to observe the bar not so far away, alongside Ataleus. So, after some observation, Ataleus broke off from observation and began to converse with the patrons within the bar after Hawke had entered as well. Hawke began a confrontation of several beings in the bar, firstly a Vampyre Juvenate. After a short time, Hawke began to fight the Vampyre, the rest of the bar began to mount in combat. After Hawke had shattered the knee of a strange, white skinned woman, Alexander used this opportunity to impale her through the shoulder, with use of his Longsword, narrowly avoiding the strike of a large rock dished out by Gonad Yaksplitter. Alexander's form somersalted, using the blade as leverage and lowering himself onto the ground in one swift movement. His gaze shifting to Hawke, Alexander exited to make chase to a strange creature that bore the visage of a red Dragonkin, or something similar. Alexander's night consisted simply of him taking on a werewolf, a demon and the rest of the creatures in the bar. After chasing off the majority of them, Ataleus defeated Aegus, and Hawke defeated two more werewolves. Simply enough, the two Prometheans and the Epimethean trainee had effectively exited the bar without too much of a hassle. To die, to Sleep To sleep, Perchance to Dream Peace is a nature of a Conquest Recalled from his personal conquest at the word of the Gaiaximus, Alexander and those placed under him had to oblige. Called to the Dominion tower to act as referee, but not before being promoted to the rank of Promethean-Guard at the age of nineteen after passing his ascension. Recalled to meeting with his friends, the Epimetheans and Prometheans had been called to serve as Meditarii or Mediators, referees for the Peace Fights. Who better to mediate than the Worshipper's elite soldiers? Upon reaching the peace fights, they were given some time to rest and recover, before the next day the people gathered and Alexander watched. In this time, Alexander learned of the tactics of hundreds of combatants, only to learn that he was hardly impressed by any but a few, such as Midnight Veros, Lothair Leroux and Zarin Renderra. The Schism Not long into the Paxhae Proelii Peace Fights, the Prometheans found themselves far frome home when the Gaiaximus and his famed Guard were slain. The Kronesian fell into nothing but simple myth, but his absence had been seen as much longer than before. The Martyr seized control of what remained of the Empire, and Worshipper assets, including the mighty Kinswrath. The Kinswrath was a large weapon, powered by divine energy and worked on by the highest ranking members of the Labour Caste, including the Atinaese of Labour himself, the dwarf, Sveur Ten. Soon, the messengers and spies of the Worshippers, the Metisarries were dispatched as messengers from either the Martyr, or the Zealot, sending word of what was viewed as betrayal, or the Empire's only hope in this newly spurred turmoil. Others achieve greatness Only mere minutes after recieving word of the sudden disappearance of the two Worshipper leaders, Aegus approached both Alexander and Zephyr, who had both been elevated to the rank of Promethean Guard at this point and time and gave them both modified kinstone rings. Utilizing these not long afterward, they were delivered into the jaws of Aegus' strange bunker, deep within the bowels of the Forinthrian Wastelands. There awaited them was Aegus, and a few of Aegus' esteemed servants and friends. Of course, at the greeting party itself was only the Promethean Overseer himself, Aegus. There he explained what had happened, and all the turmoil that the Worshippers had been thrown into. He firstly urged the two young Prometheans to abandon their cause and the Empire itself, for fact that they could preserve themselves. After offering them both the gift of steel chain, a hundred gold and a few rubies, Aegus removed his helm before the two, something that was viewed as a taboo, as removal of the helm in front of others spells certain death for a Promethean. Zephyr soon followed his example, Alexander was left to wallow in his thoughts as he watched the two. If he was to remove his helm anytime soon, it would be in front of the one that he vied for the affection of... Vallah. He was only given short time to contemplate his thoughts before the sound of knocking on the door came. They had carried and brought the maimed and burnt corpse of Aegus' lover to him, Karme. She was so badly maimed beyond recognition, though, her festered wounds were still able to be examined. The two Prometheans paid their respects silently to her as more knocking came to the main hatch to the bunker. The sound of it opening was followed by the sound of the sentry being slain. Three figures had made their way into the bunker. Prepared they were, to fight, they revealed themselves as Pyralis Holy-Flame and two others. Mounting alongside Aegus were Medea, an Epimethean, and another. After saying their good-byes, Alexander and Zephyr soon teleported off, Zephyr to Al Kharid and Alexander to Dominion Tower. Et tu, Brute? Alexander found himself entering the halls of the Dominion Tower, only to find it cleared out. Met with the opposing force of one woman, Midnight Veros, Alexander stood. Distrustful of each other and the respective warrior's motives, they continued to speak at a distance, only for Midnight to reveal that she had apparently killed Hawke, a brother Promethean and one that Alexander once looked up to. Soaking in his pride for the sake of finding his love, Alexander held back what rage and sorrow he felt in favor of a more logical sense. After a short bit more of conversation, Alexander readily gifted Midnight with the charred Kinstone ring of a fellow Promethean. Midnight accepted it, albeit very cautiously, as she had expected it to explode upon the touch, knowing it was enchanted. Not too long afterwards, the two spoke once more, and finally they departed, Alexander teleporting off and back to the lodestone of North Chaele before walking North. There he was met with the limping figure of Sveur Ten, and an Ak'Demetrean who Alexander had shamed some time ago. The three engaged in combat, Alexander making good on the promise that he had made to the man only a few years before. Sveur Ten lay dead, his mythical Dragon Fusion hammer had been crushed into his skull. His companion was dead as well, with one, clean stab wound to his center mass. It wasn't long until Alexander dragged them near to the Lava Maze and tthen cast their bodies into it, leaving the Dragon fusion hammer to sink to the deepest place it could, the bed of the river of lava itself. Alexander, covered in ashes and blood, continued to the Martyr's camp from there. There he was met by Vallah, who had already heard of Hawke's apparent death; the two were like brother and sister, and her faith had weakened ever so slightly. Vallah assigned him with the mission of taking the Kinswrath Key, the one thing they needed to fire the Kinswrath, from the Zealot. After accepting the mission, the two made a friendly exchange of conversation, but when Alexander made the statement that she should leave the Martyr's forces and join with him, she shrugged him off. As she dismissed him and Alexander started to wander off. Vallah quietly mentioned a possibility of being something else for them other than war, which illicited one of the first smiles that he had given out of happiness in some time. Alexander left promptly the next day along with Asya, an Epimethean, for his mission to fight the Zealot, but not before meeting with Gonad Yaksplitter and telling him of the event of the Kinswrath, as Alexander had some intrinsic motivation to fight with Gonad himself. After a prompt departure, Alexander made his way near to the gates of Al Kharid, where the Zealot stood in his own mediations. There approached the Promethean and his Epimethean comrade-in-call. After acknowledging each other as old friends, the three began a fight that lasted but a few minutes, Alexander finding that the distraction of throwing the Zealot's own dragon defender at him gave Asya enough leverage to toss a javelin through his stomach. After collapsing, the Zealot moved the key from his side, only to have it snatched away by the Epimethean as he passed her. Alexander, orb damaged in the fight, simply dropped it into the sand below. They had gotten what they had came for, and Alexander saw fit to speak with the Zealot for a little while longer. In doing so, he learned that the Kronesian and the Martyr had many secrets that they weren't telling. The Zealot soon passed out from his own fatigue and loss of blood, prompting Alexander and Asya to teleport off and return immediately to the Martyr's camp. Awaiting them, instead of Vallah, was the Martyr himself, former Atinaese Promethean. After a short monologue from the Martyr, Asya handed him the key and called him the Kronesian. This further hindered Alexander's trust and furthered his motive for trying to convince Vallah from throwing her lot in with the Empire. However, at this both Asya and Alexander were promoted again, Asya elevated to the rank of Promethean Guard, and Alexander to the rank of Promethean Blade. The two soon departed to their own places in the camp. Like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume Alexander's return marked his awaiting of Vallah's own. Soon, as she had returned from some short mission, he approached her at another outer camp. Approaching her, the two spoke rather casually at first, but at the dismissal of two nearby Aresians, the two started to speak more intimately. Alexander for once in his miserable existence spoke of his fears, as he was leaving to hunt Promethean defectors upon his own accord. Vallah offered him the most comforting words that one so usually indifferent could offer. Alexander finally took it upon himself to express his feelings for her, and before he lost his courage, removed his helm before her, that same taboo that the other Prometheans had been starting to practice. Vallah froze there, unable to say anything. Though she contemplated firstly her duty, that was to decapitate him then and there for removal of his helm. Vallah stood there, unknowing of what to do. All she was truly able to do is say that blue was her favorite color, a vague compliment. Between idle chatter, and Alexander once again expressing his feelings for her, she unbuckled her helm, showing him her face. He was utterly shock to see that she had the mark of a Persae, a slave, though he hadn't expected any more, and the scars she bore did not derail his thoughts of her. Soon enough, as he was speaking, she quickly brushed her lips gently against his for only a few brief seconds. Within a few more seconds, she replaced her helm and after Alexander replaced his, she dismissed him. Unbeknownst to him, this would be the last time he would see her for some time. An infinite deal of nothing So came the day of the Martyr's final push against the South in his thoughts to carry out the Kronesian's will. Only carrying out orders for the sake of Vallah, Alexander led the Martyr's forces in the push against the heroes and the combined forces of The Zealot, mostly consisting of heroes, and the forces of the remaining Military Caste and Specialists. Alexander quickly fought off several enemies, killing one or two of them whilst making a push. Many of the heroes were pushed back and defeated as well, and the only thing that signalled the end of the fight, was the final explosion of the Kinswrath. Finding Purpose Later on, he was met with Gabriel Everric, who recognized his armor and weaponry. Soon, the two were engaged in a brief conflict, which left Gabriel scarcely wounded, and Alexander severely injured. Alexander expressed his admiration for Gabriel's combat prowess, and vowed that if he survived, he would join Gabriel in his travels. Gabriel brought him to his friend, Alister, who healed the wounded Promethean with several potions that his deceased brother had taught him how to make. And thus, Alexander was brought into the mercenary/vigilante group known as the Wanderers. Personality As as a warrior subjected to the harsh training that Epimetheans and Prometheans go through, through his armor, Alexander may seem like an empty husk of a man. His tongue is sharp, as is his wit. Rather than using brute force, he prefers to fight in a more tactical manner, even when he only uses swords, daggers and occasionally shields and magic in combat. Underneath the stoic presence, Alexander is a passionate soul and will fight for what he believes in to the death. Alexander, although mostly a sociopath lacking empathy, he is not without emotion and is capable of forming bonds and friendships as well as even falling in love. As an introverted presence, Alexander usually maintains silence when in the presence of others, though when he is the highest rank somewhere, he'll take to speaking to find out what information he needs. Alexander, through exposure to the last remaining Prometheans, is now losing his introversion due to the general close proximity with his comrades. As one that could typicaly be considered a sociopath as due to the environment he had been raised in, made him appear to have become a monster. Brutal in nature, silver in tongue, and an emotionless and stoic presence, the one thing that bridges the gap between utter sociopathy and humanity is his one weakness, and what he clings onto for dear life: Vallah, his love. Equipment Armor As a full-fledged Promethean, the physical and social elite of the Worshipper Society, Alexander has access to some of the best armor known to the Worshipper Empire. *Promethean Helmet- The main helm bulk of the helm is steel, while the facemask is crafted from the bone of dragon. The main crest that adorns both sides of the helm is made of the old, worn scraps of dragon metal, and is more for ornament than anything else. *Dragonhide Armor- Armor made from the hide of a Red Dragon he slew himself, crafted on his own terms, though with the assistance from the Atinaese of Labour, Sveur Ten. The armor is coated with two layers of hide, padding with a very thin layer of mithril chain vest beneath. Beneath the outer layer of hide of the pauldrons lay thin mithril, as well as a brace that covers over the neck, and prevents glancing blows from killing him immediatey, as well as supporting the neck and helping to prevent neck breaks. Below lay mostly dragonhide covering over the legs, with some chainmail below. *Mithril Bracers- As well as this, Alexander wears bracers with leather padding, and mithril overlayer, with another thin layer of hide. These are adorned with added dragonbone spikes, which are mostly made for ornament. *Dragonbone gloves- The gloves are truly a bit of dragon leather surrounding the glove, with the added dragonbone to cover the back part of the hand. With this, the Dragonbone flecks or spikes are used to puncture through skin and cause discomfort when they are needed most. *Mithril boots- Meant to be light, and worn well, the Mithril boots have lost their luster and their shine, being dimmed to a low gray in their coloration. *Dragon Leather Kiteshield- A large kiteshield adorned in spikes and coated in dragon leather, made of wood, it is covered firstly in mithril, and then is suited in dragon leather, making it effectively resistant to most styles of combat. *Black Metal Kiteshield- The black metal kiteshield was one such that was retrieved and ornamented from an unwieldly and unworthy member of the Kinshra. The Kiteshield is wooden, covered in thin sheets of black metal and adorned with a center spike and two at the top, resembling a triceratops in a way. Alexander does not prefer this shield, due to its limited coverage from arrows in large scale combat. Weapons As a Promethean, Alexander is very proficient in his use of weaponry, and is what would be classified to be a 'weapons master'. Though, despite all this, Alexander is usually limited to a sword and a dagger. Alexander is a very proficient, and deadly archer, yet he remains faithful to the use of melee combat. Even so, when Alexander ever finds himself disarmed, he can easily fight with magic, or hand to hand. *Mithril Blade- A hand and a half broadsword made of mithril, weighted to pierce thin layers of armor and padded leather by way of slashing. Even so, the blades overall sturdiness is used to its advantage when it is used for thrusts. *Yew longbow- A very practical weapon, made entirely from yew, with the added ornamental metal screwed onto the bow to help against the tension. The string is simply woven flax. *Parrying Dagger- The Parrying dagger, also known as a gauche is a dagger made to firstly catch blades, and then to slash into someone. The dagger itself is typically ten inches long and made from steel. *Seidonian Orb- As all Prometheans are, Alexander carries a mystical red glass orb that speeds up the charging of spells. His first one has broken and has been replaced accordingly. Relationships *Vallah- Alexander's love interest and superior. Alexander admires her strength and resolve, and what he views as her inner beauty. Finally, Alexander has admitted his feelings for her, even going as far as to remove his helmet so that she'd be the first to see his face. The two shared a brief kiss soon after. *Garrent- Alexander's best friend; the two became partners on the field and have gone on several missions together. At one point, they planned to take over the Canifis area for the Empire. *Zephyr- Alexander's friend and comrade; as one of the other Epimethean's who stood out on the field, Alexander bears a degree of mutual respect for Zephyr. *Santhe- Alexander's cousin and friend; the two have not seen each other in some time, though they are good friends. *Ataleus- One of Alexander's fomer mentors and superior; Alexander has always admired Ataleus for his eloquent way of speaking and his stoicism even in combat. *Aegus- One of Alexander's former mentors and former superiors; Alexander respects Aegus and the two had become friends over the years. *Hawke- Alexander's field commander; Alexander had always been impressed by Hawke's brutality, and considered him a friend, as Hawke liked to tease and nit-pick him about little things. *Adrea- Alexander's half-sister by Aevan Aerendyl; Adrea and Alexander have little to no contact, but the two speak when needed. Trivia *Alexander's name stems from the Greek name Alexander, meaning Defender of Man, which is very true in one way and Ironic in another. *Alexander's confidence is somewhat comparable to that of Kanye West. *Vallah leaves him a Kanye Mess. Takes away his Kanye Breath. *The above quote was taken from Rory! *Alexander likes long walks on the Forinthrian Beaches under the light of the dark sky. *Alexander loves to watch people take baths in the Lava Maze. *Alexander's favorite color is Periwinkle. *His favorite shade of blood is crimson with bits and pieces of silver decorating it. *Alexander has a pet rock crab named Xanthe. *Alexander is described to have a nice ass, as many of his fellow Prometheans tend to dream of it. Category:Humans Category:Dragonkin Worshippers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Military Category:Antagonist Category:Knight Category:Asgarnia Category:Neutral Category:Praven